


Pup

by Extraordinaire



Series: The Path the Maker Sets Before Us [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, Post DAO Awakening
Genre: Gen, Read at Own Risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extraordinaire/pseuds/Extraordinaire
Summary: Dog has a gift for his mistress.





	Pup

**Author's Note:**

> READ AT OWN RISK.

It is a nice day along the North Road. The sun is warm, the air is sweet. A friend calls in the distance. I don’t know him, but he is a friend. I bark back. It is a good day to find new friends.

Denerim is a strange name. But that is where my sister is. We can see it ahead of us, and we hear it even better. Denerim is noisy. But there are a lot of cats there. They are fun to chase, they are funny when they don’t grab onto roofs right and fall off. It makes me laugh when they hiss, they think they are so scary.

My mate is happy too. She likes Denerim. She grew up here. She was lucky, so many cats and squirrels, so many people. So many friends! Highever did not have so many squirrels and kids, not in the castle. I miss those rats sometimes, they scared the people and made me laugh!

We have a basket, and in our basket is a __baby.__  A baby three weeks old! He doesn’t have much color yet, but he is so cute! He is sleeping on his favorite blanket right now, he likes how the basket rocks when we walk. He was born at Vigil’s Keep where we live, but we are bringing him to my sister. She is a person but she is my sister! That is fun for me! She is a Grey Warden like me, and she is the __Queen!__  I am __proud__ of her! Her big beds are _tall_ and comfy!

My sister cannot have pups, though. Hers keep dying before they are born, it is very sad. So we are bringing her one of mine!

She is in Denerim waiting for that magic man with the cat to return. He went back to that Circle that does not look like a circle to me. He is looking for ways to help her have pups. So my sister waits in Denerim. She was given a girl from the dwarves, but it is not hers to keep. She is only letting it live here.

So I am bringing her my son! I have nine pups but I don’t need that many. But my __sister__ needs one. I am giving her the strongest, biggest pup! He is a boy and he was the second born! He is __so cute!__  He will be a good son for my sister. I have named him Frederick! That is a nice name.

My sister is so happy! She takes her new pup out of the basket and holds him. She is in awe! __Aww,__  my sister is sweet. She looks at me and my mate with her person-hands cradling her new son.

“Po… you’re a Da?” her voice is quiet.

“No no! This is not __my__ son. This is __your__ son! We __made__ him for you! Look at his cute little ears and his teeny paws! He will be a __fierce warrior__  one day! Just look at him!” I nudge the cute little ears of her new pup. She is getting such a cute son! I am _proud_ of myself!

I am glad my sister understands me. Otherwise this would be hard to explain.

My sister’s eyes leak.

That happens to her a lot. A strange person thing. She does it when she is happy and sad and angry.

My sister smiles bigger and blinks, and her face gets wet. I move closer and clean her face for her. It must be hard without a long tongue.

My sister makes a silly happy-and-sad face and her eyes leak again. And she hugs me.

“Oh, Po.” My sister says she loves me. And she is still leaking.

 _ _Aww,__  my sister is sweet. I lay my head on her shoulder and kiss her face. I love you too, sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Dug from Up.


End file.
